Your Guardian Angel
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: This is just a one-shot about Sam and Danny D its cheesy in every way but hey give it a read ; R & R peoples


**Hey this is my first Danny Phantom fic and it's only a one-shot/song fic :P. Of course it's S/D because Sam and Danny is the awesomest pairing ever. Go Goth girls! Haha anyways I'd love to hear what you think of this so R&R people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Danny and I don't own the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…enjoy everyone :D**

**~Dame Rapunzel Grimm AKA Mick**

_**Your Guardian Angel**_

'_I love him' _Samantha Manson realized in horror, her gaze lingered on the boy beside her. Danny Fenton, she loved her best friend. '_Oh God, he could never feel the same way. I just know it' _the Goth girl buried her fingers in her shoulder length ink black hair and she let out a light sigh.

"Are you alright Sam?" muttered Danny, his blue eyes clouded with concern

"I…don't know" Sam sighed, tears almost came to her eyes when she looked at him. He was so beautiful, but he would never be hers, and knowing that hurt…it hurt alot.

"What's wrong?" questioned Danny, his fingers resting on her left shoulder.

Sam's lips, smudged purple red with lipstick, parted "Us"

"Us?" Danny's brow furrowed. Suddenly the song Your Guardian Angel began playing from upstairs, damn Tucker and his girly playlist.

_**When I see your smile**_

_**Tears run down my face I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

"Yeah" Sam said quietly, her violet eyes fell to the floor.

"Is…there an us?" Danny asked, his voice wispy

"That's the thing…I don't know, but…I need to know" Sam explained, her eyes gazing feverishly into his.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Danny looked at Sam. Her eyes were locked with his, her lips still slightly parted; the part of her short hair which was usually up in a random ponytail was down. Danny studied her, he'd known since…forever, she accepted him for who he was, she stood by him no matter what and to top it all off…she was beautiful. '_Why didn't I notice that before?' _Danny interrogated himself. He had never noticed the way her raven hair rippled around her, the way her pale skin looked so soft, the way her lips were so full and the way her eyes had stars in them.

_**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.**_

_**Seasons are changing**_

_**And waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you I'll be the one**_

A smile played across Danny's lips as he realized that he would do anything for her, he would be there for her no matter what. She was strong, unique, independent, a free spirit, she was Sam Manson.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"Wha—what do you say?" Sam asked, her eyes looked like they were about to spill over with tears, tears from thinking about the expected rejection.

_**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

_**Cuz I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away,**_

_**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**_

"I love you Danny" Sam said, her voice a soft monotone

Danny's hands stroked her face "I love you too" he said, before Sam could reply his lips were on hers.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know I'll be ok**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

Sam smiled a smile so wide that is caused a few tears to brim over and drip down her face. "Do you mean it" she whispered

"Yes. I love you, I need you, I want you in my life and I will _always _be here if you need me" Danny replied, Sam leaned up and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm and they fit perfectly against hers.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"I love you Sam"

"I love you more"

Before he kissed her again Danny leaned down and murmured into her ear "That's impossible"

_~Fin~_

**Haha yes I know that was the cheesiest thing that you've ever read right? Well whatever :P I'm just having some drama in my life concerning this guy so yeah I just wrote what I wish would happen between us . Anyways R&R**


End file.
